I Didn't Know What Was Love Before Meeting You
by Brittana in love
Summary: "Caché derrière des tas d'herbes, il l'observait sans qu'elle ne remarque quelque chose. Il ne savait rien de cette fille, même pas son nom. Il ne la connaissait pas et pourtant elle l'intriguait, le fascinait, son image restait dans ses pensées toute la journée. Ce n'était sûrement pas honnête, il avait une petite-amie, il l'aimait, enfin c'était ce qu'il croyait jusqu'à présent."


_**Résumé :** « Caché derrière des tas d'herbes, il l'observait sans qu'elle ne remarque quelque chose. Il ne savait rien de cette fille, même pas son nom. Il ne la connaissait pas et pourtant elle l'intriguait, le fascinait, son image restait dans ses pensées toute la journée. Ce n'était sûrement pas honnête, il avait une petite-amie, il l'aimait, enfin c'était ce qu'il croyait jusqu'à présent. Mais il ne pouvait rien faire face à ce sentiment, face à ce soudain intérêt qu'il lui portait sans savoir pourquoi. »_

_Après une longue pause hors de l'univers des auteurs de fanfiction, me revoilà pour le meilleur et pour le pire avec cette deuxième fiction Kyder (abcefbjrz), dont voilà le premier chapitre. Les autres ne sont pas encore écrit, j'attends de connaître votre avis sur ce premier chapitre pour continuer, car comme vous avez peut être pu le remarquer, j'ai une fâcheuse tendance à écrire mes fictions assez lentement, voir à les abandonner. Alors n'oubliez pas que la review est votre amie pour la vie !_

_Pour l'instant, l'histoire est au point de vue externe. Je pense alterner les points de vue avec ceux de Ryder et Kitty dans les chapitres à venir. Enjoy !_

**Disclaimer :**_ Je ne possède ni Ryder ni Kitty (*va pleurer dans un terrier*) par contre les fautes d'orthographes sont bien mes petits nenfants._

* * *

_**Chapitre 1 : **I just met you and this is crazy_

« Tu arrives quand ? » Demanda Ryder pour la dixième fois cette semaine.

« Bientôt, chéri. »

« Ça fait plus d'une semaine que tu dis ça. » Répondit-il simplement en raccrochant.

Il soupira, accoudé au bar du camping. Cela faisait maintenant une semaine que sa petite amie était censé le rejoindre ici, et une semaine qu'elle repoussait la date de sa venue, prétendant avoir encore beaucoup de boulot à finir. Il but une nouvelle gorgée de sa bière, puis chercha dans sa poche de quoi payer son verre. Laissant un billet coincé sous le verre vide, il se leva et quitta le bar les mains dans les poches, blasé plus que blessé.

Il commença à errer au milieu des caravanes, il pourrait rejoindre la sienne maintenant et passer le reste de l'après-midi à se gaver de chips en regardant du sport à la télé mais sa curiosité le poussa à prendre le chemin inverse. Il se dirigea alors vers un coin isolé du camping, où se trouvait une petite piscine peu connue des vacanciers. La fille y venait depuis quelques jours, alors peut-être qu'elle était revenu encore une fois.

_Bingo._ Elle était de nouveau là, enchaînant des figures basiques dans l'eau et en faisant quelques longueurs. Il avait passé des heures à la regarder nager les jours précédents, suivant des yeux chacun de ses mouvements, détaillant chacune de ses postures, observant avec une certaine fascination son visage et son corps. Elle n'était pas très grande, d'ailleurs il avait remarqué qu'elle n'avait pas pied à l'endroit le plus profond du bassin. Ses cheveux blonds étaient foncés et plaqués sur sa nuque par l'eau. Ses formes étaient parfaites, il devait bien l'admettre après avoir passer tant de temps à la regarder se mouvoir dans son maillot rouge. Ses yeux restaient par contre un mystère pour lui, il ne s'était pas approché d'assez près pour pouvoir discerner leur couleur, il savait seulement qu'ils étaient clairs.

Caché derrière des tas d'herbes, il l'observait sans qu'elle ne remarque quelque chose. Il ne savait rien de cette fille, même pas son nom. Il avait tenté de se renseigner discrètement la veille auprès de quelques habitués du camping, mais apparemment c'était la première année qu'elle venait et elle n'avait encore parlé à personne. Il ne la connaissait pas et pourtant elle l'intriguait, le fascinait, son image restait dans ses pensées toute la journée. Ce n'était sûrement pas honnête, il avait une petite-amie, il l'aimait, enfin c'était ce qu'il croyait jusqu'à présent. Mais il ne pouvait rien faire face à ce sentiment, face à ce soudain intérêt qu'il lui portait sans savoir pourquoi.

Prenant son courage à deux mains, il sortit de sa cachette alors qu'elle était sous l'eau et s'approcha du bord.

''Salut'', lança-t-il avec un air décontractée, les mains dans les poches de son pantacourt, quand elle émergea de l'eau.

Elle tourna vivement la tête en entendant une voix étrangère, d'habitude personne ne venait par ici. Masquant sa surprise, elle jugea le garçon sans chercher à ne pas lui donner l'impression d'être passé à la loupe, son regard allant de ses cheveux châtains ébouriffés à ses sandales marrons, en passant par ses prunelles foncés et par la musculature de son torse qu'on devinait à travers son tee-shirt. Loin d'être désagréable à regarder. Mais il en fallait plus pour qu'elle garde son attention sur lui. Alors elle lui répondit un ''Salut'' rapide avant de replonger sous l'eau.

Ryder avait commencé à ouvrir la bouche pour débuter la conversation mais il n'eut pas le temps de dire quoique ce soit qu'elle était de nouveau sous l'eau. Il ne se découragea pas pour autant, et s'approcha encore un peu, jusqu'à ce que ses pieds soient tout au bord de la margelle, recevant de l'eau à la moindre petite vague. Il attendit qu'elle refasse surface pour reprendre la parole, avec l'intention cette fois de ne pas la laisser repartir.

« Ça fait longtemps que tu viens ici ? J'veux dire, à ce camping. Je t'avais jamais vu avant. »

« Pourquoi tu poses la question si tu sais déjà la réponse ? » Répliqua la blonde en haussant les sourcils.

« Disons que c'était une façon d'engager la conversation, puis je n'en étais pas sur à 100%, puisque même depuis quand tu es là tu ne vas voir personne. »

Cette fois-ci, les sourcils de la blonde se froncèrent.

« Qui te dis que je ne vais voir personne ? »

Ryder se rendit compte trop tard de sa gaffe, maintenant il allait passé pour un taré qui la pistait tout le temps pour voir ce qu'elle faisait et avec qui elle parlait. _Ce qui est loin de la vérité. ..Enfin presque_, pensa-t-il tandis qu'il ouvrait la bouche pour répondre.

« Je sors souvent le soir, et depuis plus d'une semaine que je suis ici je t'avais jamais vu. »

« Et comment tu as su que j'étais ici alors ? » Demanda-t-elle. Elle s'était arrêté de nager, et était maintenant appuyée contre le bord de la piscine.

On aurait dit qu'elle n'arrêtait pas de poser pile les bonnes questions pour le faire passer pour un crétin. Pourtant Ryder eut un demi-sourire, et haussa les épaules en répondant.

« C'est mon côté Sherlock qui ressort. »

Il lui semblant que la fille sourit, mais l'instant d'après elle avait toujours le même air impassible alors il se dit qu'il avait du rêver. Dommage, il aurait bien aimé qu'elle sourit à une de ses blagues.

« Au fait, c'est quoi ton nom ? » C'est vrai quoi, il fallait bien qu'il puisse mettre un nom sur son visage depuis le temps qu'il l'observait.

« Irène Adler. » Ironisa-t-elle. Cependant, Ryder décida de passer outre l'ironie qui se sentait dans la voix de la blonde et vit plutôt ça comme une indication quelque conque.

« C'est lourd de sens. »

Cette fois-ci, elle sourit pour de bon même si c'était un simple sourire en coin. Mais cela suffisait pour Ryder, il ne pouvait s'empêcher de penser qu'elle était encore plus belle quand elle souriait.

« Et toi, ça fait longtemps que tu viens ici ? » Dit-elle tout en se hissant sur ses bras pour venir s'asseoir sur le bord. Elle fit un léger signe de tête à Ryder pour qu'il s'assoit aussi, il n'allait pas rester indéfiniment debout, surtout qu'elle se sentait encore plus petite si il restait comme ça.

Il fut plutôt content quand elle l'invita à prendre place à ses côtés, enfin 'inviter' était un bien grand mot, elle avait penché la tête en le regardant. Si il s'était trompé dans son interprétation de ce signe, le pire qu'elle pourrait faire serait de le pousser dans l'eau alors il estima qu'il pouvait prendre le risque. Il répondit lorsqu'il fut assit, les jambes balançant dans l'eau.

« Ça fait trois été que je viens passer trois semaines ou quatre dans ce camping. C'est un peu devenu une tradition pour moi. » Ajouta-t-il en souriant.

« Attends, ça fait trois ans que tu viens ici ? Genre dans un des coins les plus paumés d'Amérique ? »

« J'aime bien le fait que ce soit paumé justement, ça déconnecte du quotidien, j'ai l'impression d'être dans une autre dimension, à la Star Wars. » Répondit-il tout en s'amusant à battre des pieds dans l'eau, les éclaboussant un peu au passage. « Puis toi aussi tu es venue dans l'un des coins les plus paumés d'Amérique je te signale. »

Elle hocha la tête à sa dernière remarque, tout en regardant droit devant elle.

« C'est vrai » Concéda-t-elle en penchant la tête. « Sauf que moi c'est la première fois que je viens ici, et c'était surtout parce que c'était pas trop cher et que l'endroit paraissait sympa. »

« Et maintenant que tu es là tu ne trouves pas l'endroit sympa ? » Il tourna la tête vers elle quand il posa sa question, même si elle ne le regardait pas. Il aimait bien regarder les personnes avec lesquelles il parlait.

« J'aime bien. » Lâcha-t-elle simplement.

« C'est déjà ça. »

S'en suivit un long blanc de plusieurs minutes, pendant lesquelles la blonde se contentait de regarder devant elle tandis que Ryder battait nerveusement des pieds. Il finit par regarder sa montre qu'il savait pourtant déréglée mais pour se donner une contenance, il déclara qu'il devait y aller pour aller voir des amis.

« Moi c'est Ryder au fait. Ryder Lynn. » Dit-il en se relevant.

« Et bien à plus, Ryder au fait. » Dit-elle avec un sourire en coin en levant à peine la tête vers lui.

Il commença à partir, les mains dans les poches, le regard baissé. On ne pouvait pas dire que leur première 'vraie' rencontre est été un franc succès, d'un côté c'était sûrement mieux. Il fallait qu'il oublie ça de toute façon, qu'il oublie cet intérêt pour cette fille dont il ne connaissait même pas le nom. Résolu, il disparut entre les arbres et partit en direction de sa caravane.

Il ne se rendit même pas compte que le regard de la blonde le suivit jusqu'à ce qu'il soit caché par la végétation, son fameux sourire en coin tandis qu'elle l'observait partir.

* * *

_Quelques heures plus tard, au bar du camping._

Les coudes sur le comptoir, un verre de limonade en face de lui, Ryder s'amusait nonchalamment à remuer les glaçons de sa boisson avec une paille. On ne pouvait pas dire que c'était une grande activité, mais il n'avait pas grand chose à faire d'autre, ou surtout pas très envie de faire quelque chose d'autre. Il restait simplement là à réfléchir.

Il se sentait assez stupide. Il avait passé des heures à observer une fille dont il ne connaissait rien, caché dans des herbes. Ensuite il avait enfin prit son courage à deux mains et avait tenté de faire sa connaissance. Mais elle n'était clairement pas intéressée, elle ne lui avait même pas dit son nom. Au final, il se retrouvait seul au bar pour ce qui lui semblait être la vingtième fois cette semaine, en train de se dire qu'il devait oublier tout ça par respect pour sa petite-amie. Et pour ne pas souffrir aussi.

Oui, il allait oublier cette jolie blonde qui remplie de mystère, avec ce délicieux sourire en coin et son côté malicieux qui l'attirait encore plus.

Convaincu de sa bonne foi pour oublier tout cette histoire, il but son verre d'un trait et tapa sur le comptoir pour en demander un autre. Puis il baissa les yeux vers son portable pour vérifier que personne n'avait tenté de le joindre pendant sa période 'réflexion' et quand il releva les yeux vers sa boisson, cette dernière était remplie et il remarqua qu'un petit papier était coincé dessous. Il regarda le serveur en fronçant les sourcils.

« Qu'est-ce-que c'est ? »

Le serveur se contenta de sourire un peu puis de pointer une direction du doigt.

« De la part de la demoiselle là bas. »

Le temps que Ryder tourne la tête dans la direction indiquée, la demoiselle en question s'était éclipsée et il ne put qu'apercevoir de long cheveux blonds. Il n'en fallut pas plus pour que la curiosité du brun le pousse à saisir le papier le plus rapidement possible, manquant de faire tomber le verre, puis de le déplier comme si sa vie en dépendait.

L'inscription était écrite d'une écriture soignée, apparemment avec un feutre rouge.

« _Moi c'est Kitty au fait. Kitty Wilde._ »

* * *

_**à suivre …**_

**Notes culturelles (genre) :** - Tout le monde connait Sherlock Homes, pas besoin de vous faire un dessin

- Irène Adler est une criminelle mondialement connue donc Sherlock est amoureux alors qu'elle, et ben j'ai pas tout compris sur ce qu'elle ressentait, on va dire qu'elle est compliqué einh. (Wow bonjour la culture)

- Ces notes ne servaient à rien mais je trouvais ça trop cool de les faire, je me sentais intelligente alors pardonnez-moi.

**Les vrais notes (pas plus utiles) : **Merci d'avoir lu ce premier chapitre, de l'avoir adorer ou tout le contraire, c'est déjà ça de pris. Et oh ! La review ! Elle vous appelle, je l'entends !


End file.
